AK-47
:For similarly-named weapons, see AK-74 and AK-74u. The AK-47 is a Russian assault rifle, featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game, used by both Ultranationalists and OpFor militants, appearing in almost every level in the game. It is far superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other nearby targets, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is purely visual (as it resets right back on the target before the next shot). The AK-47 is most effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 with an under-mounted GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds, the purpose of this is not known. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47 can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG scope, GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and Suppressor. Equipping a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor, however, decreases its minimum damage to 20 - a great disadvantage in both regular and Hardcore. The AK-47 has the same amount of sway as the M4A1 and same sway speed as the G36C. The AK-47 is also one of the six Golden Weapons. The AK-47 is a gun that performs well with no attachment as the RDS and Suppressor both limit its effectiveness. In Hardcore it kills in one hit against all enemies unless they are using Juggernaut (and unless the player is using Stopping Power) or Last Stand, or those shot through cover. However, it loses this ability with a Suppressor or RDS attached. The AK-47 can accept Golden Camouflage once all of the Assault Rifle challenges are completed. Image:ak47_4.png|The AK-47 Image:ak47iron_4.png|Iron Sight Image:goldak.png|The Golden AK-47 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Campaign In the Nintendo DS version of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', the AK-47 appears as one of the three assault rifles available in the game. It is available on all levels in the game. It is used by almost every enemy. Though the AK-47 bears a similar look to the one in the console versions, it has slightly less damage per round, a higher rate of fire, and much less recoil. It also has different (but somewhat similar) iron sights, which provide a much more open view around it. As with all other weapons in game, all recoil is eliminated when aiming down the sights, making it effective at all ranges. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47, like all other weapons, is available by default. This makes the AK-47 extremely effective due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. However, it is still recommended to use it at medium range (just like in the console versions), as it can be countered at long range by the more accurate M16 and M14, and the more powerful M1014 and MP5 at close ranges. Image:ak47_ds.png|The AK-47 Image:ak47iron_ds.png|Iron Sight Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, it is heavily modified and aesthetically different to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It is equipped with a tan colored polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount. The upper and lower hand-guards are replaced by a more modern hand-guard with an ergonomic pistol grip, polymer magazine, a modified crane stock, tritium iron sights, and a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake. The firing of the rifle sounds different than that of its ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart due to the muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists still commonly use the AK-47, as well as the Brazilian Militia. Many of them appear to be mounted with ACOGs, GP-25 Grenade Launchers, or Red Dot Sights, but AK-47s with a Holographic Sight can be found in the level Exodus, Of Their Own Accord and Wolverines! An AK-47 with a Under-Barrel Shotgun is found in the armory in Loose Ends. A special AK-47 with a Thermal scope attached is found in the Museum with almost no recoil at all. Multiplayer In contrast to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 is the last assault rifle and weapon to be unlocked (at Commander, Rank 70). For this reason, the weapon is less commonly seen as some players tend to enter Prestige Mode. The AK-47 is second only to the TAR-21 in terms of damage per second for assault rifles at long range, and third at close range behind the F2000 and TAR-21, doing the same 40-30 damage, but having a slightly lower rate of fire. This makes the AK-47 useful at close, medium, and to an extent, long range. The TAR-21's higher recoil makes it less useful than the AK-47 at farther range, as the AK-47 has a little less recoil. However, this makes little difference, as most players tend to fire single shots or two or three round bursts when a target is at long range. The AK-47 is a unique assault rifle, in the way that when anything is attached (excluding an ACOG scope only, Bling with ACOG will still make it sway), idle sway is added, making it the only assault rifle to feature sway, other than those using Thermal. Going prone will reduce sway caused by adding attachments. The Shotgun attachment is almost useless due to the fact that the AK-47 excels in close range, and using an attachment which creates sway and has little usefulness is somewhat of a waste. It is important to note that although the AK-47 features a muzzle brake/flash hider, it is simply for aesthetics, as firing will still make the user appear on enemy radars; a Suppressor is a necessary attachment in order to remain hidden. In Hardcore, the AK-47 is powerful enough to kill with one shot at any range, unless shooting through cover, or at enemies using Painkiller, Last Stand, or Final Stand. This makes it have direct competition with the SCAR-H as well as the TAR-21, as these two also have the same damage. The AK-47 is considered a medium between these two, as it has both recoil and fire rate levels in-between the two. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Ak47 6.png|The AK-47 without any attachments File:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|Iron Sight AK.rel.jpg|AK-47 reloading AK-47 + GP-25.jpg|AK-47 with GP-25 Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The AK47 is commonly seen being carried by Viet Cong, NVA, and Soviets in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is found in several levels. Notable exclusions are Operation 40 and The Defector, where it is replaced by the FN FAL, and in Rebirth and Redemption where it is replaced by the AK74u. It has a different iron sight than its ''Modern Warfare'' series counterparts, consisting of two parallel rectangles and a front post with a three-quarter ring. Multiplayer The AK47 is unlocked at level 38, costing the player . It is very accurate, though may bounce too much in medium to long range combat, so burst firing or single shots are recommended. The iron sights are clear and unobstructed, a reduced size since Modern Warfare 2, which makes the Red Dot Sight and the Reflex Sight not as necessary for this weapon as for some others. However, either one of these sights may help as the sight does bounce when firing and can obstruct targets at a distance. Statistically, it is identical to the Commando, however the AK47 has a slightly longer reload. The AK47's recoil is very controllable, as it is mostly vertical, and always resettles close to its original point. This makes the AK47 rather easy to fire in single shots or short bursts at long range. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies In the Zombie game modes, it is possible using the "give all" cheat to obtain a number of weapons, which includes an AK47. This version of the weapon, however, does little damage and has no firing sound. The AK-47 will make an appearance in the newest map Ascension (If you look closely during the trailer, you can see a player holding it very briefly in the scene that also shows the chalk mark for the sickle), since the map takes place in the Soviet Union, like the MP40 (a German Weapon) in Kino der Toten (a map that takes place in Germany), and the Arisaka (a Japanese weapon) in Shi No Numa (a map that takes place in Japan). Gallery AK47BO.jpg|The AK47. AK47adsBO.jpg|Iron sights. AK-47 FT.jpg|The AK47 w/ Flamethrower Attachment in Black Ops' Single Player. AK-47 flamethrower.png|The flamethrower on the AK47 being fired. ak mag.jpg|Reloading the AK47. Note the empty magazine. ak rpk mag.jpg|AK47 w/ Extended Mags Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The AK-47 makes its return in the DS version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The AK-47 resembles both Call of Duty 4's and the console version of Call of Duty: Black Ops's own AK-47. The AK-47 is the most common weapon in the campaign, as it appears in every mission, which means that the ammo would never be a problem. It has the standard 30 rounds magazine, high power and high recoil, low accuracy, and the iron-sights are somewhat difficult to use; adding a scope resolves the problem, and also changes the recoil magnifying it, but only upwards, making it somehow more controllable. A M203 grenade launcher can also be fitted on the AK-47. In Zombie mode, it can be found with or without the scope in the Mystery Box, though it's not a good weapon to use, for the high recoil, low accuracy, and low effectiveness on the zombies. In multiplayer it is pre-unlocked for the enemy faction, and 150 kills with it will unlock its scoped version. 100 headshots with any enemy weapon will unlock the grenade launcher for the AK-47. It is advised to use the perk nerves of steel to resolve the recoil. This makes the weapon more useful. Call-of-duty-black-ops-1.jpg|AK-47 on the DS Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4, the upper and lower receivers of the gun are camouflaged if a camouflage is selected. In ''Modern Warfare 2'', only the stock, hand-guard, magazine, and attachments are camouflaged. * In Call of Duty 4, the AK-47 can be reload canceled just before the player inserts the new magazine into the gun, making it an effective tactic, while in Modern Warfare 2, the gun is counted as reloaded in the moment after the player inserts the magazine and before the player draws it, therefore making it rather useless to reload-cancel. *Ironically, in Call of Duty 4, the AK-47 is the second assault rifle the player unlocks in multiplayer, but in Modern Warfare 2, it's not only the last un-lockable assault rifle, but the last un-lockable Create-A-Class item available aside from any of the AK-47's attachments. This could probably be due to the fact that it is one of the most popular weapons in the game. *When the AK-47 does not have the GP-25 grenade launcher, the maximum amount of ammo the player can carry is 330 rounds (300 spare, 30 in magazine). When the GP-25 is ''equipped, the maximum amount of ammo changes from 330 rounds to 338 rounds (308 spare, 30 in magazine). This is confirmed in ''Call of Duty 4. *The AK-47 is the only assault rifle to use the GP-25 grenade launcher, although the AK 74u can be seen equipped with one during FNG. *An instruction manual poster of the AKM, an upgrade of AK-47, can be seen in various campaign levels in Russia and in the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer map Killhouse. *If you swap out your USP.45 for any of the following weapons in All Ghillied Up: AK-47, G36C, P90SD (w/red dot sight ), FIM-92 Stinger , RPG-7, on One Shot, One Kill an AK-47 will replace your USP .45. *The AK-47 that you may start out with in One Shot, One Kill kills in one shot. To prove this, the next time you attempt this mission, with an AK-47 as a load-out weapon, try aiming it at a part of an enemy that would usually not kill him (even an arm or a leg works) and firing. It will kill him if it hits him. This works with all enemies, but only works with that specific AK-47. Any other load-out weapon, or a different AK-47 will have normal damage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * In Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 can be seen in almost every Campaign mission with the exception of "No Russian", "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame". There is even one with a Red Dot sight next to the entrance to the pit in "S.S.D.D.". * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 in ''Modern Warfare 2'', it is called "AK-47 Grenadier," rather than "AK-47 w/ Grenade Launcher" (the standard format for naming the other assault rifles equipped with grenade launchers, with the exception of the M4A1 and ACR ). *An unusable leaf sight is added to the AK-47 when the GP-25 is equipped. This is the only weapon where leaf sights are added on any weapon. *The serial number of the gun in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' is 122874. *Similar to ''Call of Duty 4'', many posters involving how to assemble the gun can be seen in the ''Modern Warfare 2'' multiplayer maps from the Stimulus Package, notably Salvage and Storm. (That's actually an AKM, not an AK-47) *The AK-47 in ''Modern Warfare 2'' sports the same pick-up icon as the one from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '', which is odd as there are many notable differences between the two, such as the synthetic stock and Picatinny rail system. *Magazines from the ''Call of Duty 4 ''AK-47 can be found in various levels, such as Skidrow and Loose Ends. *In multiplayer, when the AK-47 has certain attachments, such as FMJ, the sound when the player knifes sounds different. *When you grab the AK with a Red Dot Sight it is not placed in the middle it's placed on the right side but when you aim down the sight it is placed in the middle. Call of Duty: Black Ops thumb|354px|right|AK47 All Attachments Video *The colored AK-47 pickup icon in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]] is the first pickup icon in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be seen that is colored. It was later changed to no colors in the GamesCom "WMD" trailer in Germany. It is then colored and enhanced in the October GTTV single player trailer of the game. The pickup icon is now enhanced but no color in the finalized version of the game. *The AK-47 does not appear in Zombie mode, however it seems that it was originally going to feature in Zombie Mode, as it is still accessible by console commands on the PC. However, it is missing Fire and Reload Sounds, hinting it may have been scrapped early in development. There is also an Upgraded AK47, however it cannot be upgraded via the PaP machine, it must be obtained by console. *The AK-47's iron sights have changed drastically when compared to previous iterations in previous games, bearing more similarities to the STG-44's iron-sights. *The AK-47 behaves much like the STG-44 in World at War in the single player missions. *The AK-47 is one of the few weapons to have an eight round shotgun attachment in the singleplayer campaign. *Whenever an optic sight is attached, the iron sights are removed. *The AK-47 has a higher rate of fire in singleplayer compared to multiplayer for balancing reasons. *When equipped with the Extended Mags attachment, the AK-47 looks somewhat similar to the RPK. (excluding the Wii version). *The AK-47's magazine is less curved than the ones in ''Call of Duty 4'' and ''Modern Warfare 2''. *For unknown reasons, there are many suppressed AK-47s in the campaign levels that cannot be picked up. *Players often confuse this gun with the AK74u because of its similar look and because they have the same rate of fire, the only noticeable difference being the stock and the iron-sights. *The AK-47 is one of the few guns to have a square red dot sight like in ''Modern Warfare 2'', the others being the RPK and the AK74u. *The AK-47 in Call of Duty: Black Ops appears a lot thinner than the AK-47s in Call of Duty 4 and in Modern Warfare 2. The sights are also more open. *The AK-47's serial number is 20923. *Sometimes in singleplayer an AK-47 can be found with most of the available attachments on it. However, it cannot be picked up. *There is a star engraved on the rear of the gun, this is most easily seen in first person. *In the Wii version of the game the AK-47 acts similarly to the AK-47 in the Modern Warfare series. *In Vorkuta, it is possible to pick up an AK-47 with the Yukon Camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops DS *The AK-47 appears in a screenshot with a M203 grenade launcher, instead of the standard GP-25, presumably to save space. This is the first time it has ever been shown with an M203, except for some loading screens in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. es:AK-47 ru:АК-47 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons